Way To My Love
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Ang pagkalampa niya ang naging daan para mahanap niya ang tunay na magmamahal sa kanya at sa paraang ito din niya mararanasan kung paano magmahal ng totoo at tunay.


**Way To My Love**

**by: MoonlightAkatsuki29**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, especially the characters.**

**A/N: This is only a One-Shot story. I hope you like it.**

**Pair: YukiSaku.**

* * *

Nasa isang lugar ako na hindi ko alam kung anong pangalan nitong lugar. Matagal na akong nakatira sa Japan, pero hindi ko pa rin alam kung saan ang patutunguhan ko. Nakasulat sa isang papel ang address ng aking patutunguhan kaso hindi ko alam kung saan ito nakalagi. Natatakot akong magtanong sa mga taong dumadaan sa harapan ko dahil baka mamaya, mapagdiskitahan ako. Nagpatuloy ako sa paglalakad. Naghahanap ako ng kakilala ko para naman malaman ko kung tama ba ang daan na tinatahak ko.

Umiral nanaman ang pagkalampa ko. Bakit ba lagi na lang akong nabubunggo o kaya naman nadadapa?

"Uhm. Miss, ayos ka lang ba?" tanong sa akin ng aking nabunggo. Kulay asul ang kanyang buhok, kulay asul rin ang kayang mga mata. May dala-dala siyang tennis bag.

"A-a-ayos lang." nahihiyang sabi ko sa kanya.

"Hmm. Nagkita na ba tayo? Pamilyar kasi ang mukha mo." tanong niya sa akin saka siya ngumiti.

"A-ah! Hindi ko a-alam eh." nahihiyang sagot ko sa kanya. Bakit ba ako nauutal?

"Hmm. Ah! Ikaw yung apo ni Coach Ryuuzaki ng Seigaku, di ba?" nakangiting tanong niya sa akin.

"O-oo. A-ako nga yun. Ako nga pala si Sakuno Ryuuzaki." pakilala ko sa kanya.

"Ako naman si Seiichi Yukimura." pakilala niya rin sa akin.

Seiichi Yukimura? Di ba siya yung captain ng Rikkaidai Tennis Team?

"D-di ba ikaw yung captain ng Rikkaidai Tennis Team?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Oo. Ako nga. Nice to meet you." sabi niya sa akin at ngumiti nanaman siya.

"Nice to meet you, too." sabi ko rin sa kanya. Nakakahawa ang ngiti niya, kaya napangiti na rin ako.

"Ano nga pala ang ginagawa mo sa lugar na ito?" tanong niya sa akin.

"May pupuntahan kasi ako, kaso hindi ko alam kung saan itong address na ito eh." sabi ko sa kanya sabay pakita nung papel na kanina ko pa hawak-hawak.

"Ah. Malapit lang yun dito. Samahan na kita papunta roon." alok niya sa akin.

Pagkatapos ng usapang iyon ay nagsimula na kaming maglakad papunta sa address na pinakita ko sa kanya. Tahimik lang ang paglalakad namin. Hindi kami nag-uusap. Napatingin ako sa kanya, at napatingin rin naman siya sa akin. Inilayo ko ang tingin ko. Pakiramdam ko namumula na ang mukha ko.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, nabunggo ako ng isang lalaki ng hindi sinasadya. Tumilapon ako sa may daan at ang hindi ko alam, may papadaan na sasakyan.

"Sakuno!" biglang sigaw ni Seiichi at napapikit na lang ako.

Hinihintay ko ang sakit na mararamdam ko na mula sa sasakyang paparating kaso wala akong nakuha. Binuksan ko ang aking mga mata at nakita ko si Seiichi na nakayakap sa akin. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang nangyari pero isa lang ang alam ko, niligtas niya ako.

"Ayos ka lang ba? May masakit ba sa iyo? Gusto mo dalhin na kita sa ospital?" sunod-sunod na tanong niya sa akin.

"Ayos lang ako. Salamat. Salamat sa pagligtas sa akin." nakangiting sabi ko sa kanya.

Napangiti ko siya. Akala ko hindi ko na ulit makikita ang ngiti niya na tila nagpapatibok sa aking puso. Ang ngiti niya ang nagsilbing daan para masabi ko sa sarili ko na may gusto ako sa taong kaharap ko ngayon.

"Walang anuman yun." sabi niya sa akin habang nakangiti.

Nagpatuloy ulit kami sa paglalakad. Ang sabi niya sa akin, malapit na kami sa paroroonan ko. Bigla akong nakaramdam ng lungkot. Bakit ganito ang nararamdaman ko? Dahil ba hindi ko na ulit siya makakasama? Dahil ba malapit na kami sa paroroonan ko? O dahil ba baka umalis na siya at hindi na muli kaming magkita?

"Nandito na tayo." biglang sabi niya sa akin.

Biglang gumuho ang mundo ko. Ito na ba ang oras para magkahiwalay kami? Huwag naman sana. Sana bigyan pa ako ng oras para makasama ko pa siya ng matagal.

"A-ah. Salamat sa paghatid mo sa akin dito." sabi ko sa kanya. Bilang pasasalamat man lang sa mga nagawa niyang mabuti sa akin.

"Walang anuman. Samahan na kita sa loob." sabi niya sa akin.

Dininggin ng nasa itaas ang akin hiling. Maraming salamat sa Kanya at nabigyan pa ako ng oras para makasama siya ng matagal.

Pagkapasok namin sa loob, tumambad sa amin ang isang babae na medyo may katandaan na. Ngumiti ito sa amin.

"Magandang hapon sa inyo. Anong maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?" tanong sa amin ng babae.

"Gusto ko lang pong makausap si Lola Sumire. Pinapupunta nya po kasi ako rito." sabi ko sa babae.

"Ah. Ikaw pala ang apo nya. Napakagandang babae. Halina kayo sa loob. Tatawagin ko lang ang iyong lola." sabi ng babae sa akin at saka kami pumasok sa loob.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto, natanaw ko na ang lola ko na naglalakad.

"Oh, Sakuno. Sino itong napakagwapong lalaki na kasama mo ngayon?" tanong sa akin ng aking lola.

"Ah. Siya po si Seiichi Yukimura. Captain po siya ng Rikkaidai Tennis Team." sabi ko sa aking lola.

"Hmm. Magandang hapon sa iyo, Yukimura-kun. Maraming salamat sa paghatid ng aking apo rito." pasasalamat ng akng lola kay Seiichi.

"Walang anuman po iyon. Sige po, mauna na po ako." biglang paalam ni Seiichi.

Bakit ang bilis lumipas ng oras kapag masaya ka? Pero kapag naman malungkot ka, napakabagal ng oras. Bakit kaya ganoon? Tumayo na si Seiichi at nagpaalam na sa amin. Gusto ko siyang pigilan. Pigilang umalis. Pakiramdam ko, parang mamamatay ako kapag umalis siya. Nasa may pintuan na siya. Bakit parang hindi ko maigalaw ang aking mga paa?

"Lola, sandali lang po." sabi ko sa akin lola at hinabol ko si Seiichi.

Gusto ko nang sabihin sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko. Gusto kong malaman niya na mahal ko siya. Gusto kong malaman na nabihag niya ang puso ko. Gusto kong nandito lang siya sa tabi ko. Gusto ko sabihin sa kanya na ayaw ko siyang mawala sa buhay ko.

"Seiichi!" sigaw ko. Napatingin siya sa akin. Lumapit ako sa kanya at siya ay niyakap ko.

"Bakit, Sakuno? May problema ba?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Oo. May problema. Itong puso ko ang problema ko." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bakit? May sakit ka ba sa puso?" tanong niya ulit sa akin.

"Wala. Gusto kasing sabihin ng puso ko na mahal kita." sabi ko sa kanya. Nagtapat na ako. Wala na akong magagawa. Nasabi ko na.

"Mahal rin naman kita." sabi niya sa akin.

Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Ang akala ko hindi niya ako mahal. Akala ko hindi niya ako gusto. Akala ko hindi niya maibabalik ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya.

"Talaga?" tanong ko sa kanya at kumalas ako sa pagkakayakap.

"Oo. Talagang-talaga." sabi niya sa akin nang may isang matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi.

Napangiti ako. Hindi ko aakalain na itong pagkalampa ko, ang hindi ko pagkaalam sa isang lugar ang magsisilbing daan para mahanap ko ang aking minamahal. Ang itong minamahal ko na nagngangalang Seiichi Yukimura ay ang taong magmamahal sa aking tunay at lubos.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Another one-shot story na sinulat ko! Salamat sa mga nagbasa ng kwentong ito. Hanggang sa susunod ulit.**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
